Chase Grace
Overview Chase Grace, born originally as Bjørn Magnus Grace, is the son of Vivien Grace. Nine months after her short relationship with Zeus, Vivien gave birth to Chase while in the Grace Manor. As revealed in The Hidden Realm, ''Chase is not actually a Greek Demigod at all, and is unrelated to Zeus. Before Vivien met Zeus, she had dated Morten Bjornson for several years. Before his death in 1999, Vivien become pregnant. However, when she later met Zeus, he adopted the child as his own. This fact makes Chase a Norse Legacy because Morten was a Demigod son of Odin One year later, Chase was frequently cribbed with his future friend, Blake Summers. Being the Grandson of Grayson Grace, he inherited his slyness and ability to achieve anything he wanted by displaying these qualities at a young age. By the time of ''The Scourge Prince, ''Chase has become a powerful Demigod and frequently uses his powers for his personal use. He renounced his Greek powers as he was ethnically Norse, and learned Seith magic. In ''The Grace Curse Appearance Tall, blond, rich, and handsome, Chase is an extremely attractive young man. Blake described Chase as typically wearing very expensive; comfortable clothing. Chase appears to physically be someone you can rely on and wouldn't expect to be critical or snobbish, as such Blake constantly tells him that he looks like a supermodel. Following his and Blake's fall from Mount Olympus, Apollo places a disfigurement curse on him in an attempt to break down his confidence. He succeeds in doing so. With the curse in place, Chase describes himself as feeling like the prey even though he looked like a monster. His hair had fallen out and his bald head lined with Greek symbols and a Macedonian Sun symbol to represent Apollo's curse on him. Following his battle with Apollo in Chapter Twenty Eight, he is restored to his former glory, thus breaking the God's curse on him. Personality In general, Chase is quite difficult to get along with. As such he is quite complex and frequently expresses his emotions and often never internalizes most of his feelings. With his friends and allies, Chase frequently ignores their inputs and can be rather stubborn at times, as evident by how he ignores their advice. He is also rather unaccepting of others differences and is rarely open to something other than what he is used to, this is particularly seen by how he rejects Apollo's love for him and considers it "disgusting and wrong". He is very loving to those he does care about and will protect them at all costs such as Vivien and Grayson. He is shown to be extremely cold and vindictive especially when he murdered Aaron in cold blood. While not all bad, Chase has shown to care deeply for his family especially Vivien, Grayson, and later Andromeda. Fatal Flaw Chase's fatal flaw, or Hamartia is Hubris. He is shown to deliberately insult the Gods, sometimes even to their faces. The Greek view of Hubris is quite horrible, as one of the worst traits to have and usually condemns one to death. Interestingly, Chase is not struck down for his extreme hubris, rather he seems to be punished indirectly by the Moirai. He is shown to be cruel, vindictive and often takes things necessarily further than they need to be. This often gets him into trouble. Abilities 'Aerokinesis- '''as the Demigod son of Zeus, Chase has control over air currents and has shown to demonstrate the ability to produce gusts of wind. '''Electrokinesis- '''also as the son of Zeus, Chase can produce electric currents ranging from a small spark to an entire lightning bolt. '''Glamour: '''Chase is blessed with the gift of glamour. He is shown to use this multiple times throughout his journey. '''Attractiveness: '''As with all Gracians, Chase is extremely attractive; inheriting the common traits such as blond hair and blue eyes. '''Accelerated Healing: '''Chase appears to heal better from most injuries than the average person '''Unnatural Endurance: '''Quite difficult to kill, Chase is surprisingly resilient to most attacks. '''Seiðr/Seith- '''as a Legacy of Odin, Chase has the power to cast spells much like Chloe and use Old Norse commands. Trivia * Chase's biggest fear is dying: he states that he would become a God if given the proper chance * Chase is the only main character ''not to be based on a real life person ** Rather he is more sterotypical * Chase has a bad singing voice despite being related to Aphrodite who has an excellent one Category:Characters